


What Enjolras Knows About His Friends

by emolee96



Series: Work In Progress [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolee96/pseuds/emolee96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have this headcanon where Enjolras makes lists of the things he knows for certain about all of his friends because he feels like it will help him know them better, and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Enjolras Knows About Eponine

  1. She hates her last name.
  2. If you use her last name, she will kill you.
  3. She stronger than anyone elese I know.
  4. But she's scared.
  5. She won't let you see it, but she is.
  6. That's why she was my first Cause.
  7. As she so kindly reminds me on a semi-regular basis.
  8. She hates her last name, as we've established, but is extremely protective of her siblings.
  9. She considers her friends to be her family.
  10. She loves chocolate.
  11. And coffee.
  12. Don't stand between Eponine and her coffee.
  13. I've tried. It doesn't end well. Never again.
  14. She can drink Grantaire under the table and still be totally coherent.
  15. Again, not an event I'd like to relive.
  16. She has a soft spot for baby animals of any kind.
  17. Even the ugly ones.
  18. She knows me better than anyone else.
  19. Except maybe Grantaire.
  20. But she's been my best friend since the seventh grade, and she's really lovely, honestly.



 

 


	2. What Enjolras Knows About Grantaire

  1. He's my roommate.
  2. He's extremely talented.
  3. He's not drunk as often as he acts like he is.
  4. I've never hear anyone else writes songs like he does.
  5. Eponine can hold her alcohol better than him if it comes down to a contest.
  6. He's rather attractive.
  7. Okay, really. He's really attractive.
  8. He can sing.
  9. Sometimes he forgets what a good person he is.
  10. He's the reason we have Robespierre The Cat, after all.
  11. Aside from Eponine (and maybe Combeferre), he's the one that knows me best.
  12. He thinks, sometimes, that he isn't worth our time.
  13. Which isn't true.
  14. And it never will be true.
  15. He keeps me human.
  16. Sometimes, if he's really distracted writing, I need to remind him to eat.
  17. Or sleep.
  18. Or both.
  19. I don't know what I'd do without him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, R and Enjolras have a cat named Robespierre, because at one point they had no money and the apartment they were living in had mice. (Robespierre the Cat is actually a girl, but don't tell Enjolras, he'd ignore you anyway.)


	3. What Enjolras Knows About Combeferre

  1. He makes sure I don't go insane.
  2. He's my third favorite person. (After 'Ponine and R)
  3. He gets himself into trouble with me so he can be there to get me out of it.
  4. He's easily the most intelligent person I know.
  5. He's usually very quiet.
  6. When he does talk, you should listen. It's probably important.
  7. He wants to change the world and help people.
  8. Unlike me, he will probably be successful in that endeavour.
  9. He loves Jehan more than anything else in the world.
  10. He would do anything to help his friends, regardless of the consequences he would face.




	4. What Enjolras Knows About Jehan

  1. He is loved by everyone.
  2. His poetry is fantastic.
  3. He may seem fragile and sensitive, but underneath it all, he is the strongest of all of us.
  4. He never says anything he doesn't mean.
  5. I have never met anyone kinder.
  6. He hates to see anybody look even the least bit upset.
  7. His love for chocolate matches Éponine’s love for coffee.
  8. He loves his flowers.
  9. He also loves animals of any kind.
  10. He has a penchant for oversized sweaters. 



 


	5. What Enjolras Knows About Courfeyrac

  1. The first time we met, I was kind of afraid of him.
  2. He flirts with everyone.
  3. He doesn’t mean anything by it, that’s just who he is.
  4. I once bet him he couldn’t go 23 hours without flirting.
  5. He lost.
  6. In five minutes.
  7. We poke fun at him, but he really is one of the only reasons we’re able to further our cause.
  8. He’s also the best thing that’s ever happened to Éponine.
  9. He makes her happy. And that was hard to do for a while.
  10. I will never be able to thank him enough for what he's done. For all of us.



 


	6. What Enjolras Knows About Marius

  1. He’s a good kid, really.
  2. But sometimes his heart overrules his logic.
  3. Like the time he broke into Cosette’s apartment because he thought it would be romantic to wake her up and surprise her.
  4. It wasn’t, and he ended up with a broken nose, but that’s another story.
  5. He can be very awkward, but then, so can I.
  6. Sometimes he doesn’t realize what he’s saying until he says it. Then it’s too late.
  7. This has resulted in a few misunderstandings, but he’s always honest, so his lack of filter is really helpful to us most of the time.
  8. For all we make fun of him, he’s extremely dedicated to the cause.
  9. He hasn’t had eyes for anyone else since he met Cosette.
  10. Courfeyrac refers to him as his "little lost Marius puppy" when he's not around. (Courfeyrac does not want to hear what Marius calls  _him_ when  _he's_ not around.)




	7. What Enjolras Knows About Cosette

  1. She’s lovely, really.
  2. Marius loves her.
  3. Éponine likes her.
  4. If those two like her, I approved.
  5. Really, though, she’s impossible not to like.
  6. She makes a mean snickerdoodle.
  7. She sings beautifully.
  8. She’s always willing to help whenever we need her.
  9. She does more volunteer work than anyone else I know, including myself, and that’s a feat.
  10. She's just an all-around great person, really.




	8. What Enjolras Knows About Feuilly

  1. He works harder than anyone I know.
  2. Except maybe Bahorel.
  3. Speaking of Bahorel, he keeps him in check.
  4. Which is a beautiful thing that we are all forever greatful for.
  5. He also makes fantastic origami.
  6. Seriously, he can turn a napkin into a scale model of the Eiffel Tower.
  7. He’s generous.
  8. For some reason, he loves Poland.
  9. Specifically the food. Ok, totally the food.
  10. Everything he's learned he's taught himself.



 

 


	9. What Enjolras Knows About Bahorel

  1. He can’t resist a good fight.
  2. Which is why we have Feuilly.
  3. He can match Grantaire in his penchant for all things alcohol.
  4. He’s very outspoken about his opinions.
  5. He’s in law school, I think.
  6. One can never be sure about those things when it comes to Bahorel.
  7. Like Marius, he doesn’t realize what he’s saying until he says it.
  8. Although unlike Marius, I’m fairly certain Bahorel does it on purpose.
  9. I think his parents disowned him when he was 12. (Which I didn’t even know was legal.)
  10. He talks about this a lot.  




	10. What Enjolras Knows About Joly

  1. He’s a hypochondriac.
  2. He’s also a medical student.
  3. Which I not a combination I would really recommend.
  4. He hates thunderstorms.
  5. Hates them.
  6. I don’t think I”ve ever met anyone who has such a vendetta against thunderstorms.
  7. He’s surprisingly happy, though, for all the worrying he does.
  8. I wouldn’t ask him for medical advice, though.
  9. Once, he said that Grantaire had a brain tumor because he was complaining about a headache.
  10. He didn’t have a brain tumor. He had a hangover. (R, not Joly. Joly doesn’t drink.)  




	11. What Enjolras Knows About Bossuet

  1. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone else quite so unlucky.
  2. Or so bald.
  3. Seriously, though, his luck.
  4. Something terrible happens to him every day.
  5. And all he does is laugh.
  6. He’s got pretty much nothing.
  7. He lives with Joly most of the time, unless he’s sick, in which case he crashes with one of us.
  8. He calls himself about five different names. We always just stick with Bossuet. It’s easier.
  9. Never, ever, ever trust him with your computer.
  10. He and Joly and Musichetta have a… thing. (Those are all the details I have. I do not want more.) 




	12. What Enjolras Knows About Musichetta

  1. the first time we met. she had dressed Joly and Bossuet as Thing One and Thing Two.
  2. (It was Halloween)
  3. She was the Cat in the Hat.
  4. When she and ‘Ponine and Cosette are having a girls’ night, you don’t interrupt.
  5. She cares fiercely for all of us.
  6. She’s the best stage manager R could ask for, I think.
  7. Her coffee is to die for. (And organic! And fair trade!)
  8. So is her pizza.
  9. The quickest way to get her to like you is to make her mashed potatoes.
  10.  (As a result, we eat a lot of mashed potatoes at meetings.)




	13. What Enjolras Knows About Himself

  1. Absolutely nothing. Not for certain, anyway.




End file.
